.hack//Wiki:Requests
This is a page where you can request pages to be created in .hack//Wiki. Make the format: Month day, year Requested article Let the most recent go at the top. Once a request has been fulfilled, please delete the request. March 21, 2008 Abilities It would be nice if someone completed the "Abilities" page for the "World R-2" weapons and armour. I would like to know some info in some of the abilities for weapons (mostly duel guns) :Uhh... Most of them I think are self explanatory. - Kuukai2 15:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) the list does not fully load. i can only see the slient jade's abilities. is the list incomlpete? December 13, 2007 December 24 Yeah, I think it would make an interesting article since for some reason, big things happen in the .hack world on 12/24.--OtakuD50 02:16, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it would be a good one-day featured article if we got it done by then... - Kuukai2 16:00, 14 December 2007 (UTC) October 19, 2007 C.E. Prototypes of .hack With information on the subject of "Great Thief Forteprotze" seemly dwindeling away, I am suggesting a page deticated to prototypes of the .hack series. The page would basically be a collection of the all the information gathered, it would include images, a summary of changes or certain ideals. I also believe it would be a great place to showcase other work such as data from the Manga in relations to future continuations; like the azure flame comic, or the sketches with the words empty skies at the end of the G.U. manga. In addition maybe some work on any prototype trailers that have been released or shall be in the future. :Seems like a good idea, though the info seems hard to get. The only prototype I can think of is the GU trailer and the bonus manga. Kulaguy 04:14, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :Thank You, I know of four; I have typed the information below. Outlaw630 Great Thief Forteprotze - Prototype to Project .hack, Interview with creators of .hack revealed concept for the project was particially based off of an alice in wonderland type universe. Orginally designed as a "theft game" explaining the term "Treasure Hackers" the term used for the project during some of its ealiest announcements. Due to the ideal that the story was never released outside of japan the term "Great Thief Forteprotze" is a rough translation for the title as a referance for english users. Data on "Greath Thief Forteprotze" orginally posted on dothackers.net bbs or forum; lost topic title "Information". The information included pictures of character designs for the project, none of which seem to appear in finalized version. Through information the name Kite, romatized as Kaito was orginated from Kaitou meaning "Phantom Thief". Addition information reveals main character of Great Thief Forteprotze was a girl. .hack//G.U. Prototype Trailer - Released by Bandai 2004 Brief preview to upcoming G.U. games, different character designs, weaponry and graphics. Later revised into current G.U. game volumes. Additional orginal Haseo Concept Art once included on dothack.org. Trailer information also depitcates "Azure Flame Kite's" original bracelet design. numerous meanings for "G.U." and "AIDA" as well as an existing Aura Statue located in "Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground" .hack//Comix - Short comic included at the end of each ".hack//Legend Of The Twilight" feature a Kite and Balmung. In the story Kite and Balmung are battling, Balmung use a lavel 13 Omega spell ,however; the he still is beaten, as quoted; "Oh that's right. I was defeated..., ...By that Azure Flame" his final words before data are "This Man..., That Kite!! Not Him...!" The conclusion of comic suggest that this was a prototype of the azure flame kite seen throughout G.U. series. In addition the japanese version of the comic states the words "Now on to G.U.!" an indication of the future games. .hack//G.U.+ Manga - Located at the end of the .hack//G.U.+ Manga's and posted on dothackers.net's bbs or forum, the image is of a long hairded man with a corrupt appearance like wielding a single blade, by the blade are the words "Empty Skies" when translated. :Wait, wasn't that last one just the ending of XXXX? I'm actually the only one I know of with the informational pamphlet about Forteprotze/Moon Crow. I'm lazy and moreover busy right now, but I'll get around to releasing it when there isn't any other news coming out. A bunch of it is partial handwriting, so it's hard to read. I also have a story about the Gainax connection I was hoping to put out when the Eva movie came out but forgot... - Kuukai2 00:45, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Possiably, its one the vaguer sources, it was posted after the script translations for chapters of G.U. plus were seemly complete, they were recorded in a small topic, with first post edited as it progressed. Afterwords someone posted information about a supposed sequel involving Haseo and Shino in real life. I believe within a week of that another topic was made showing the image. I remember that the users were speculating who it was; some thought it was endrance, but another mentioned something long hair in the front supposably ruling out the idea. As for the image itself it seems to be lost. On side note if the page is created could you upload the sketches of "Forteprotze" or "Moon Crow" as its deemed, including the one with the character upfront. PS. The Rebuild of Evangelion looks wonderful, the full japanese trailer is a nice combo. Outlaw630 October 1, 2007 *I'm thinking that the Altimit Corporation website might be noteworthy enough to deserve its own article. After all, it's going to close soon and is responsible for the Sweepstakers arena team, as well as quite a few higher-quality pics we use on the Wiki (including the Hiroshi Matsuyama picture we have). I have other reasons, too...--OtakuD50 15:12, 1 October 2007 (UTC) September 16, 2007 *Individual quests? I think it might be a good idea to have an article on each individual quest on the quest shop.--OtakuD50 02:59, 17 September 2007 (UTC) :I think we should have a Quest article first. Kulaguy 06:22, 17 September 2007 (UTC) July 18, 2007 *Admins - An article about admins and their powers/abilities. --72.210.74.5 05:18, 18 July 2007 (UTC) June 16, 2007 I just want to know what y'all think about making articles for certain news article topics like Village, Enviro-man, and Potapples.--OtakuD50 22:35, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :I nominate Sasquatch! Kulaguy 23:10, 14 June 2007 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan to me. Some of those news articles are actually pretty interesting. --CRtwenty 23:52, 14 June 2007 (UTC) :::That was NOT what I meant, CR! >_< Kulaguy 02:46, 15 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I know, but it was too tempting for me to resist. :p --CRtwenty 02:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Alright, I'm getting to it today.--OtakuD50 19:35, 18 June 2007 (UTC) May 23, 2007 *Forms, Skills, & Secret Areas I'd love it if someone could add R:2 forms of Haseo and definations of him, also his skills and what level you learn them at, description, and other info of the Arts Haseo uses in R:2, also it'd be nice to have a "Secret Area" list and details about that area for both R:1 and R:2. (Keywords obviously) :For forms, you could probably check his own page. For skills and levels, check the Class pages. So for Broadsword skills, check the Edge Punisher article. Secret Areas go in the game articles. So secret areas in Rebirth go in the Rebirth article, etc. Kulaguy 01:49, 24 May 2007 (UTC) February 11, 2007 *Grunty Audio We need someone to upload audio files of the Grunty's catch phrase. Kulaguy 21:01, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :I um, have them in Japanese... The Raw PCM is in .hackdisc:\Voice\pguso.bin at like, 48kHz or something. - Kuukai2 22:16, 11 February 2007 (UTC) December 21, 2006 I would like to see an article about the elements in R:1 and R:2. It could include the amount of damage multiplied and stuff like that. I can't make it because I haven't even made it through the first game (I read the books and manga and watched the anime.) September 16, 2006 Risa Hamaoka still needs a pic, and there should be an article for Shouko (though I don't know what her last name is). I'll be gone for the weekend again, so try to refrain from raping the English language while I'm out, okay?--OtakuD50 08:39, 16 September 2006 (UTC) :She has no known last name I think, though her PC is a Wavemaster named Syua... - Kuukai2 19:27, 16 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'll take your word for it, then. No info for Miho (Another Birth) either?--OtakuD50 16:57, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::Umm... Her last name is Oikawa? That's all I got... - Kuukai2 23:20, 18 September 2006 (UTC) September 13, 2006 *Waves We need an article on Waves, the protection granted to players via symbols. There's a short explanation of it in AI Buster, but Analysis should have a more detailed description, including how to identify which waves are granted on which players.--OtakuD50 17:05, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :We need articles about the entire setting, but I'm trying to think up the right format... - Kuukai2 19:19, 13 September 2006 (UTC) :The Rena special book confirms that Rena's element is fire, which makes sense given all the fire tattoos. It's nice to see it stated officially though... - Kuukai2 20:34, 24 February 2007 (UTC) *Legends of The World *Legends of The World R:2 Yeah, that's what I think we should make an article of. I don't know a lot about it and neither do many others. Title is tentative. It could be called "Storyline of The World" or whatever. Kulaguy 22:59, 13 September 2006 (UTC) I've never understood this whole Wave thing, so if someone managed to make a page, I'd appreciate it. =/ Apparently, it would seem that all players have the choice as to what their wave is, presumably at character creation (since that is the only thing we really have no control over in .hack). Each wave seems to offer some sort of stat augmentation (seems to be invisible, as in not listed on the stat page, but probably just a percentage raise when the damage formula is run or something). Earth seems to grant a bonus to damage resistance, since Albiero said that it balanced his Long Arm character out, giving him the extra defense he needed in battle. Thats presumably Pdef (Physical Defense) and it probably also increases his Earth Element stat some as well... Anyways, I can continue to speculate, but as no other canon information has been given, we're kinda in the dark here... Ryoku 19:30 4 November 2006 (UTC) Whether or not we're in the dark, we can still publish what has been given to us. We know WHAT the waves are, even if we don't know what each stands for, or the symbol for each, correct? Can't we publish that? I'd be willing to help out if somebody started the article, or showed me how to do that. I'm sort of a newbie, so I only know how to edit articles. If I coulg get some help, I can at least publish what was in .hack//AI Buster. As sourcing material that I have, I have the full set of .hack//SIGN DVDs, the full manga of .hack//LEGEND, and 1-2 of .hack//Another Birth, plus the 2 parts of .hack//AI Buster. T.z0n3 16:38, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :If anybody knows where the info on Waves is in AI Buster, I could look it up and post it to the wiki. I just can't remember which pages and I really don't have time to reread the entire book. Anybody know? -Rycr 00:22, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Make a page similar to this: The World R:2 History and add a Wave section. Don't add stats as you would for weapons or items. Just make passing mentions. I have (or had) a pic of various Wave symbols but I have not as of yet been able to decipher them all. Ruthborn 5:51, 22 January 2007 It has also been stated that each town has it's own Wave symbol all over the walls and such to show that the towns are also elemental as well. Although without knowing what the symbols mean it's hard to tell what they are unless we know what a couple symbols are already. DarkXSora 9:04, 18 July 2007 (My time) :Just so you know, you can sign your post by just typing four tildes. Also, I have a guide to the symbols (under construction) here. I don't think each root town has only one element, but you can check. Where did you hear that, anyway? - Kuukai2 18:33, 19 July 2007 (UTC) category: .hack//Wiki